The aims of the continuation of this historical study remain to analyze changes in the health and medical practices of the people in the Indian and Oklahoma Territories. The period 1830-1907 will be studied in greater depth. After partial acculturation of the Indians with whites, successive tracts in Oklahoma were opened to pioneer settlers in the final years of the nineteenth century. The study focuses on problems in health care and medical organization during the conflicts between the cultures of representative Indians (Cherokee and Cheyenne- Arapaho) and the Anglo-Americans. Analysis of the resolution of these conflicts through a general, although incomplete, integration into the dominant Anglo-American culture provides a model of interest to the general fields of history of medicine and public health. With the recent addition of an associate with excellent training in scientific and social history and dedicated interest in the project, we now are directing attention to preparation of a full length manuscript. The University of Oklahoma Press has agreed to publish the book proposed under our joint authorship.